Traditional systems provide advertisements when users pause or fast-forward through content. However, the advertisements that are provided are blindly selected by these systems and the reasons why users paused the content are not considered. For example, these systems do not consider whether the user paused the content because the user liked certain items in the content when providing the advertisements. Therefore, the information and advertisements provided to the user when the user pauses content is not the most effective.